


Ron Weasley Cucked

by Joey888



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Incest, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey888/pseuds/Joey888
Summary: Harry Potter hates that his 'friend' is using his fame to make themselves more important than they actually are.He decides to take revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> Please note: The age of students when they start at Hogwarts is 15 so some of the scenarios are slightly more believable (even though this would never happen).

Ron Weasley hated his ‘best friend’ Harry Potter.

 

The first day he met him on the train he thought he’d hit the jackpot when he befriended the innocent boy. He knew that with his family lack of wealth he would be at the bottom of the order in terms of popularity at school but Harry Potter had elevated him to heavenly status. His plan was going fine as in the 1st year they had defeated Professor Quirrell from resurrecting Lord Voldemort.

 

The press loved him, Harry and Hermione. ‘The trio that saved Hogwarts’ they called them. The attention from the opposite sex was also high aswell as girls fell over them. There were rumours that Hermione had been seen bent over one of the sinks with one of the older students fucking her cunt or that is what Moaning Myrtle moaned as the ghost fingered herself for his amusement.

 

This enjoyment of being famous changed in the second year. Harry seemed different when he entered the burrow. He seemed more confident, like he knew that if he wanted something he could take it.

 

“That’s just Ginny” I said to Harry as he watched the girl run upstairs after he saw the boy who lived. Ginny had been crushing on Harry for over a year now. It made Ron sick.

 

After a couple of days being in the burrow I found that Ginny would constantly be in her room while Harry would go missing constantly. Then on one day my life took a turn.

 

As I approached my room I heard moaning, the door was slightly ajar letting me get a look at what was happening. When I looked my heart stopped. Inside the room was Harry Potter ramming his 7” dick into his sisters’ tight pussy. He had her on his bed while her small legs wrapped around his waist. Harrys butt cheeks thrust into her, dominating her small form as his tongue circled her breasts.

 

“Tell me what you want slut” Harry ordered her. She just thrashed around as her juices soaked Ron’s bed, her flat chest slight bouncing with the thrusts of Harry’s dick.

 

“Fuck me…..please” she moaned. Gone was his sister replaced by a wanton slut. Ron was confused as he watched on, he was both thunderous with anger but at the same time he was turned on which should be seen by the tent in his trousers. For some reason, unknown to him he decided to let Harry continue fuck his sister.

 

Harry decided to switch positions as he made her cling onto the bottom bed posts while being in the doggy position. Ron got the perfect sight of her erect nipples shining from Harrys saliva.

“This is so wrong Harry. He could walk in at anytime” Ginny moaned

 

“Your brother is a wimp slut. He has no balls and I’m going to take you to show him that” and with that he pushed his dick against her rosebud.

 

“HARRRRRYYYY” she screamed, thankfully only Ron was in the house as he witnessed Harrys dick disappear in between her lubed butt cheeks. Harry groaned in delight as her ass sucked his meat in until he fully filled her.

 

“Soooo full Harry” she slouched into the bed sheets. She felt his dick spread her anal passage, pre cum leaking from the tip of his penis as it coated her insides.

 

Then the young wizard proceeded to pound her. The only sounds from the room were echoes of flesh and moans. As the reached their climaxes Ginny collapsed to her knees while he jerked himself. Shot after shot of seed covered her face, tits and stomach.

 

At the same time Ron came inside his trousers. Embarrassment taking him as he realised he had gotten off in the fact that Harry had fucked his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week at the burrow had Ron following Harry and Ginny all throughout the house, trying to stop them from being alone from one another.

He thought he had succeeded until on that 4 day of following Ginny excused herself to the bathroom but he thought he was safe as Fred and George were playing Quidditch outside. This changed as he saw the twins enter the house without Harry.

 

“Where’s Harry” he panicked as he jumped off the sofa.

 

“Woah little brother. We knew you were best friends but we didn’t know you were joined at the hip”

 

“Where’s Harry” he said again, batting of the insinuation that he fancied Harry.

 

“He had ‘business’ to attend to” Fred said as they went upstairs to get ready for the arrival of their girlfriends.

 

Ron panicked as he took of in a sprint upstairs past the twins and made his way to the bathroom. He could already feel the beginnings of a erection in his pants as the fabric rubbed against his small dick (3”). As he approached the bathroom he gulped as he already heard the moans but this time it was different, they were more like someone was trying to gasp for breath.

 

Inching towards the door he slowly opened it. Spotting the shower, he gasped silently as he saw the two people inside. Down on her knees Ginnys mouth was currently occupied with Harry Potters dick. Her neck bulged with the amount of dick currently encased between her neck muscles. Ron could see every single muscle in his sister’s neck massage Harrys tool.

 

“GLURK GLURK GLURK”

 

Her head bobbed as Harry tugged her ginger hair which were wet from the water cascading onto them. Saliva leaked from her lips as her little button nose squished against his pubes which she loved the smell of. With a couple of more thrusts Harry came down her throat and fed her stomach his seed. Cum shot out of her nose as she couldn’t swallow all of it at once. She orgasmed as she felt the warm liquid fill her stomach.

 

“SHIT, how can you still be hard” Ginny moaned, his dick slapping her playfully in her face.

 

“Because your mouth cannot fully satisfy me slut. I bet Hermione could do much better”

 

Harry pulled her up by the hair and bent her over against the glass of the shower. He positioned himself between her lips and pushed into her well soaked cunt.

 

“SHIT…..fill me up. I want you to show me I’m your slut. OWN ME“

 

He smiled as he pulled her back into a sloppy kiss as her back arched while he hammed her cunt. Ron could see cum staining the glass as Ginny came again and again.

 

Ginny had been such a fan of Harry that she almost peed herself when she saw him at the burrow on the first day. She ran back upstairs on that day only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. She remembered letting Harry Potter into her room and she somehow ended up being fucked by him. She knew it was wrong but feeling his strong arms on her arse on cunt drove her wild. Over the past week she felt like whenever she was with Harry he was filling her up, calling her slut as he came over her face. They’d fucked everywhere, in the broom cupboard, in her parents room on the lawn…..even once in front of everyone at dinner. She remembered her sitting in Harry’s lap as her mother and father chatted while his dick shot his seed into her cunt, cotton panties pushed aside to let this happen.

 

She’d made sure to wear dresses from that point forward as it made it easier and Harry loved seeing her little ass.

 

Harry bit into her neck as he shot into her again and again. “MMmmmm, I think I don’t need dinner now as you’ve fed me with you load again” Ginny groaned as she felt the familiar feeling of cum falling out of her used cunt.

 

When it finished, Ron ran back to his room, going to his closet, grabbing some lube that his brothers had given him as a ‘joke’ present and a box of tissues.

 

2 hours later

Invitation: 14:15 – Fred and George Bedroom

Ron looked at the card that he’d been looking at for the last hour, confused what to do with himself as tissues were strewn all over the floor. He’d been in a jerking frenzy after witnessing Harry’s complete dominance of his sister. The look of devotion as his cum looked from her well used cunt, knowing that Harry may have gotten her pregnant.

 

“Uuurggghhh” he came again into another tissue.

 

Wiping it up he sighed and walked to his brothers room, wondering what his brothers were upto as the invitation had him miffed. He approached the door which was marked with the brothers’ names but found the door locked. He went to knock but a small piece of paper caught his eye.

 

Say the word Revelio to see all

 

Sighing he muttered the words “Revelio”

 

“NOOOO” Ron moaned as the wall slowly became transparent.

 

The room was dimly lit as Ron looked at the people in the room. His brother Fred and George were tied to wooden chairs completely naked. They were gagged but what caught Ron’s eye was the fact that both of his brothers were hard as a rock, pre cum leaking from the tip of Freds’ dick. Ron licked his lips as he became hard once again, he had been turned on when watching Harry take Ginny but this was a whole new level of arousal. Talking of Harry he was sat on their bed with two beauties currently attending to his own problem.

 

Fred and Geoorge’s girlfriend were currently showing their devotion to Harry Potter. Angelina was a black beauty that all the guys in Hogwarts wanted. Ron had frequently thought of her while masturbating, imagining shooting his seed over dark skin. Currently she only had her thin bikini top and bottoms on and nothing else.

 

Next to her was her best friend, Alicia Spinnet. Alicia was another popular student in Gryffindor as she had a tight body which was toned from her Quidditch playing. She sported C cup breasts and her ass was one of the things most guys wanted to pound.

 

Currently both girls were servicing Harry with a sloppy blowjob as the twin brothers struggled in both arousal and anger.

 

“Mmmm, your girlfriends are good cock suckers” Harry moaned as Angelina plush lips slid slowly down his dick. She was already becoming addicted to Harry’s seed. Her hand jerked the base while her other hand slid into her wet panties as she pushed 3 fingers into her cunt.

 

Angelina had first been taken by Harry at the end of last year in school. At the end of practise one day she was in the shower and Harry walked in naked. One second he was looking at her dark toned body. The next she was jerking his dick between her big tits and then felt him shoot his seed over her face. This was then followed by him taking her to an unused classroom where he proceeded to teach her how a man should treat a woman. He fucked all her holes, her ass was split open when he decided to take her. She still remembers the feeling of her anal ring opening for the first time and taking her anal virginity. She squirted all over the desk that day when he came.

 

Alicia meanwhile was working his balls as she played with her breasts and asshole. She used her tongue to slowly massage one ball the worked on the other one. Harry moaned which made her smile as her master liked her current action as she gave him a rim job. Sex with George had been fun but with Harry it was bliss and when he suggested this current predicament she jumped on the idea.

 

She loved seeing her boyfriend watch, hard as a rock as the man that was her master dominated her. She was hoping that Harry would introduce them to his circle aswell but she wasn’t sure if Harry swung that way. Alicia remembered the first time that she’d been taken by him. She had been so angry that Angelina lured her to Harry, Angelina holding her down as Harry ripped of her pyjamas and took her cunt. She moaned and yelled as Harry tugged at her nipples but then Angelina sat on her face. After a while she was having constant orgasms as Harry shot load after load into her womb while eating out Angelina above her. In the end, they laid there exhausted, Harry now her new master.

 

“You guys are such wimps for not being able to keep these whores in line”

 

Harry painfully grasped Angelina’s hair as he pushed all his dick down her throat “GLURK GLURK”. Fred struggled against his binding as he saw his girlfriend completely dominated by the……thing, this person he thought he could call an adopted brother.

 

Harry moaned as he felt her tongue snake around his dick, milking his seed down her throat. Mascara staining her face with every thrust.

 

“That’s enough sluts” Harry said to the girls. They both looked up at him with devotion. “Strip for me” and they did just that as Angelina peeled down her panties and bra to reveal a muscular body with her pubic hair all shaved. Alicia had a thin patch of hair pointing towards her pussy lips.

 

Pushing Alicia on her back Harry grasped his long dick and slowly pushed it into her depths. Her stomach inflated as his thick dick showed lightly in her stomach as he thrusted inside her. Harry pushed his tongue in-between her lips as her legs wrapped around his waist. The twins just watched, completely out of words as Alicia gave herself to this monster. Angelina slowly touched herself on the side of the bed as she watched her best friend and master fuck.

 

“Master…..your making me so wet. Your so much better than my boyfriend” she moaned as Harrys tongue circled her breasts. He sucked on her nipples and lightly bit down as she moaned. It wasn’t very long before she had another orgasm as he back arched and her cunt walls closed almost painfully around his dick. It took all of his concentrating to avoid from cumming right them as he pulled himself free from her vice like grip.

 

He didn’t have any time to recover however as Angelina dark from pushed him back onto his back and took his dick into her own cunt. Harry groaned as he watched the black beauty pussy lips open and felt her walls open as she dropped down onto his dick. She then proceeded to ride him for all he was worth as Alicia recovered while fingering her cum soaked pussy. Fred watched Angelina large breasts bounce as Harry man handled the globes. His hands played with her asshole.

 

“This is how you fuck a woman Fred, not with you wimpy dick. Look, your fucking hard watching me fuck another man” Angelina laughed hysterically as she was filled, feeling Harry putting pressure against her cervix as it gave way “Fuckkkkkkkk Harry” as her eyes rolled back into her head in orgasm, her fingers pulling the bed sheets for support..

 

When Harry got his energy back he flipped Angelina onto her front making her go into the doggie position and she mewled in glee as she felt him spear her arsehole for the first time that day. Her large ass parted like the red sea as he fucked her hard.

 

“SHIT MASTER, fuck me harder” and Harry did as he slapped her ass. Under them Alicia went to work between her legs and quickly Angelina got the idea as the girls got into the 69 positon. Both girls began to eat each other out.

 

“ARGGGHH Angie” Alicia screamed from underneath Harry. George gasped at what he saw, Angelina’s fist had disappeared in between Alicia arse cheers and she steadily sawed her fist in and out of her bowels.

 

Pre-cum began to leak from both the twins dicks. They hated this but they felt something, arousal as if they enjoyed this situation. The fact that a stronger man was taking what he wanted from them.

 

“OHHHHH FUCKKKKK” Angelina screamed as with a thrust Harry buried his first inside her cunt aswell and her body vibrated with a mite that may have collapsed the bed. The made the girl underneath orgasm the same as Angelina fisted her deeper than she’d ever done before.

 

“MMMMMMMMMM, c-c-can’t breathe” they both moaned in unison. Harry pulled out and both were like fountains as they both covered the bed in their cum. The twins looked on in awe as their girlfriends fisted holes gaped and slowly shrunk back down to a normal size but twitched as another orgasm hit.

 

“SHIIIIT” Alicia ass gaped while more and more cum squirted out, she rubbed herself as the orgasm continued.

 

Harry meanwhile looked at the orgasming girls and could feel the familiar sensation of his cum flooding his balls but this time it was different. It felt so much more intense as he watched the hunger in the twins eyes. They were trying to fight the sensations that were running through their bodies, they were trying to hold onto the hate they felt for him after he’d taken their girlfriends from them but arousal, submissiveness was taking over. He knew what would end this.

 

He quickly got up of the bed leaving the girls panting after their orgasms, slowly stroking himself to keep his orgasm on a knife edge and then stood over the boys that were tied.

 

“Mmmmm, you guys are just like your slutty girls. Wimps, sluts, people who are below me”

 

“Fuck you Harry” Fred moaned as he managed to spit the fabric out of his mouth.

 

“Mmmmm, some fight, I like that. But it is now time to end this” and with one more pull back on his dick he shot his first load of the occasion. Fred looked horrified as a streak of cum painted his cheek, the next his eye and the next landed directly on his lips and into his mouth. Fred wanted to spit it out so much but then he tasted the seed and swallowed.

 

“Mmmmm” he groaned subconsciously.

 

“Haha, a slut just like the rest” Harry smiled as he walked over to George. “Your turn”

 

“NOOOOO…….urghhh” George was interrupted as Harry shot the rest of his load over his body. Cum covered his young face, dribbling down his body. When he tasted the seed his cock shot his own load over his stomach.

 

Harry smiled at the boys covered in his cum.

 

“Who’s your master”

 

“Mmmmmm, you are” Fred and George said in unison as they licked Harry’s seed of their faces. The binds now gone as Fred wrapped his mouth around Harrys limp dick to get more seed.

 

“Mmmmm, gooooood boy”

 

Ron stood outside, completely naked and cum staining the transparent wall, thinking……what is happening to me? What is he doing to me?


	3. Returning to Hogwarts

Ron Weasley was in a much better mood as he walked down the hall towards his next lesson (Defence against the Dark Arts).  The last two weeks of being back at Hogwarts had been hell as he found that Ginny couldn’t keep her hands off of Harry. They had been sharing a carriage to Hogwarts. Hermione slept in the corner while he sat next to her, leaving the other two occupants sitting opposite. Ginny thought she was being careful as she laid a blanket over Harry and her lap

 

“It’s to keep us warm, relax” Harry told him. That was when Ron saw the familiar upward and downwards jerks of Ginny hands. She was giving a hand job in front of him as Harry lay his head back as he orgasmed in her hand. Ron even had to get a blanket to hide his erection. Ron thought they would stop their activities when he tried to go to sleep. He was wrong as a silent conversation went on between Harry and Ginny and all the sudden the girl was hoisted onto his lap with a small” Mhhhmmmmm” as Harry penetrated his little sister in this carriage. Harry began to pound into her as Ron could see her sister’s small tits as Harry slightly pulled up her top, attacking her breasts with his tongue. With a couple, more thrusts Harry soon came in her again, Ron witnessed the white cream in her pussy as she bent over to pull up her panties.

 

While waiting for a boat in Hogsmede Ron found Harry in a alley with Madam Rosmerta with her large breasts out with Harry’s large dick between them. Whenever his dick poked out she would catch it in her mouth until he came over her face and curly hair. She thanked him for the seed and said to visit soon.

 

Then on the boats he met up with Katie Bell who had had a crush on Harry for the last year and he took the opportunity to fuck her hard and quick. He choked her as she came which caused the orgasm to be massively intense for the girl as her walls crushed his dick causing her to possibly be pregnant with his child as his cum filled her open womb.

 

But back to the reason why he was in such a good mood, this was because of the girl that was holding his hand.

 

Hermione Granger walked graciously next to her now boyfriend after Ron after her out at the opening feast on the new year in Hogwarts. She was surprised but she accepted and after two dates they were officially a couple. Ron seemed to really want them to be a couple as he was the one who tagged her as his girlfriend first.

 

Ron smiled gleefully as they passed Harry, smug in his victory that he was probably the most sought after girl in their year. Harry gave a polite smile as they walked into the lesson. Ron couldn’t help look at Hermione, planning how he would convince her to fuck him. Imagining what she’d look naked with his dick in her pussy. The sounds she’d make when she orgasmed, feeling his seed inside her.

 

Harry sat down next to Hermione as Ron sat on the other side. Harry could only smile as he slipped her a note when Ron wasn’t looking.

Meet me in the abandoned classroom at 3pm

Otherwise Ron will get a surprise

Hermione in response crumpled the paper up before Ron could see it. She looked straight forward for the rest of class, ignoring Harry while giving the polite smile to Ron every now and then.

 

3pm – Abandoned classroom

“Harry, we can’t” Harry continued to kiss her neck. “I’m with Ron”

 

“That’s not what you were saying when I fucked you in the prefects’ bathroom last year” he told her. His hands we now under her skirt as his hand grinded against her fabric covered clit. “I believe your words were ‘FUCK ME HARRY, Fuck my slutty cunt’”. Hermione remembered that moment after they’d defeated Voldermort for the first time. Harry pulled her aside and she was so worked up she would’ve let Harry do anything to her and that is what she did. She remembered him yanking down her panties, pulling of her top and pushing his dick in between her pussy lips which spread like he was always meant to be there. She grabbed onto the sink taps for balance as he fucked her so hard she was left on her tip toes at points until her came inside her, cum leaked across the floor as they walked to the great hall.

 

When they got to the hall they took their seats and she was sooo horny she gave him a footjob under the table while everyone ate, cum covering her socks. This was their last encounter before going on holidays and then she got with Ron after it.

 

The two students were currently in an empty dank classroom which had been unused for over a year because of damp issues. Harry has her pushed up against one of the old rickety desks as he breathed her in. Hermione wore her normal school attire, a shirt and school skirt which reached the knees which high kneed socks and black flat shoes. She had decided to not wear any makeup while her hair was as frizzy as ever, a sign of arousal Harry presumed to her annoyance.

 

“Mhhmmmm, please don’t Harry. I really like him” now Hermione was subconsciously grinding her pussy against his hand. He’d pulled her panties aside so her cleanly shaven pussy rubbed against his hand and fingers freely. Wetness soon formed on his fingers as she became more and more aroused/

 

“You want me to take you like the slut you are. You want me to steal you away from Ron.” His finger found her clit as she gasped, holding onto him. “He could never fuck you the way I could”, he whispered.

 

“SHIT Harry” she suddenly orgasmed which surprised Harry as the force of the orgasm almost made him drop Hermione to the floor.

 

“Meet me at the match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw slut” he told her “…….and wear no panties” and that was when he walked out of the common room leaving a flustered Hermione who quickly fixed herself up to be more presentable…..running for a shower.

 

Quidditch Match

Ron entered the stop of the stand, going to the front where he met Seamus and Dean. Ron had always wanted to be part of the Quidditch team but he found that people didn’t see is excellence even though his parents told him that he was the best seeker they’d seen. Hermione had advised him that she couldn’t make the game as she was working on some homework at the time.

 

Ron was hoping that he could get ‘some’ once he got back after the game or maybe a blow job as Hermione would be happy to be doing homework than watching and she knees how much Quidditch meant to him so leaving her be would surely have a reward. He was absentmindly thinking about the feel of her lips around his dick when the game started and Seamus poked him in the ribs.

 

“Hey“ Ron groaned.

 

“What, are you going to be using those” Seamus indicated towards magical binoculars.

 

“Screw that…..only the most important students get these”

 

“Fuck you man” Seamus muttered under his breath as he joined Dean on the bench.

 

Ron smiled as he won the battle and placed the binoculars on his head. It was so clear he thought as he could almost see each hair strand on the Quidditch players faces. He swore he could see Cho Chang pink panties as she wizzed by.

 

Ron suddenly noticed some writing appear on the binoculars, they were co-ordinates he found as the numbers fully showed themselves. Intrigued he slowly rotated his head to the correct numbers and waited as device refocussed.

 

Ron could immediacy tell the blurred image was of the opposite stand which stood slightly taller than his. The below decks were full of people and students but the top deck was oddly absent apart from two people. The image got slightly clearer to show the two people were short like students, standing right at the front of the railing. Clearer it got and he found the couple were holding themselves. Then it got clearer

 

…..and clearer….

 

….and clearer.

 

“No” Ron gasped silently as if he’d lost all the air in his chest. “Not her…………anyone but her”

 

He brought the binoculars back up to his eyes hesitantly and found he was seeing what he thought. In the opposing stand, Harry Potter stood behind his girlfriend, his hands on her hips as he little school skirt had been pushed up and his dick was currently buried in her sweet pussy. Her face was a mixture of unbridled joy as the couple kissed passionately. Ron subconsciously pressed a button which caused sound to be fed to his young ears.

 

“Your so fucking big Harry” Hermione moaned as she grabbed the rail in front of her for support. Ron could hear the pounding of flesh as Harry pulled at her hair as he brought her into another kiss. Ron could see their tongue battle for dominance. He wanted Hermione to win as at least she could then fight back against his dominance of her but Harry quickly won out as he brought his hand to the front of her shirt and pinched her slit which she jumped in pleasure.

 

“Treat me like a whore Harry” she moaned. Ron could tell the slut had already blown Harry as her lip stick was smudged and mascara was running down her face.

 

“Ron is nothing compared to me slut. If I want you while he is in the same room I’ll have you pinned against the wall with your legs wrapped around my hips while I pound you“

 

“ARGGGHH, he is nothing. You are everything” she was close to another orgasm and she could feel he was aswell as cum began to pour into her anal passage. Harry suddenly pulled her shirt apart, causing the buttons to scatter which showed her perfect B cup breasts with long pokey nipples.  Ron could only groan as he looked at her hypnotically bouncing tits, wishing it was him.

 

“YEEP” Hermione suddenly screamed as Harry changed position, forcing her anal passage to take his fat piece of meat. He bent her slightly so he legs we now dangling off the railing while his dick was the only things holding her from falling back.

 

“ARGGHH FUCK” she screamed as the crowd cheered. He dropped her like a brick onto his veiny thick dick which reached new spots in her untouched asshole and she loved it. Her anal passage pulled him deeper and deeper, never wanted to new occupant from leaving as it milked the crown which poked out of her stomach slightly. Her cunt sprayed cum over the railing landing on the supporters below who licked it up thinking it was rain.

 

“Shit Hermione. Your arse is so fucking tight and with that he exploded in her.” The cum almost blasted her a couple of inches of this dick before she landed again hard and orgasmed as he shot her colon with more of his seed. Hermione spasamed and shook like a leaf as she couldn’t breathe, she felt like she was going to heaven as Harry pulled out and she felt some liquid squirt onto her face which was his cum. She licked it up like a good dog, his crown still spurting a few more mouthfuls down her throat. The unknowingly girls below them begin to taste his seed as they caught the drops on their tongue, becoming slaves to Harry without knowing it.

“You own me…..please fuck me again” Harry smiled then looked directly down the binocular lens at Ron and smiled.

“Fuck you Ron”

 

After the match

 

BAM!!!

 

Harry could only smile as his plan came to a head as he angled his body in such a way to take the blow. Harry saw Ron’s first fly and connect with his jaw as the crowd in the common room sat shocked. Harry cursed how much it hurt but knew it was for the ‘greater good’ as he fell to the ground. Harry was thankful that the twins were his as George tackled Ron to the ground as Ron probably would’ve broken his ribs if he saw the opportunity to throw a kick.

 

“Calm the fuck down brother”

 

“Shit, are you ok Harry”

 

“I hate you Ron…..we’re over, your such a wimp”

 

“Throwing a punch when the other guy has a back turned……….classy Ron”

 

All of these statements were said as Fred carried him to the infirmary. “Don’t worry mate…..shouldn’t affect your good looks” he joked.

 

 

5 hours later

“OH GOD, What has he done to you” Harry jerked awake as he heard the woman in the distance. “RONALD is in such a lot of trouble for this”

 

“But boys will be boys” Harry heard Mr Weasley say in the background. “I heard he stole Hermione” he continued.

 

“Nonsense, we both know he is with Ginny” Molly confirmed.

 

“I am just telling you what Ron said” Arthur remembering what his son babbled on about earlier in the day.

 

Harry blacked out then as the voices continued.

 

2 hours later

“mmmMMMMMMM” Harry moaned. His jaw felt like it was on fire as he moaned, there was obviously some damage to his jaw.

 

Fucking Ron he thought.

 

“Oh Harry” Harry looked down to see the kind face that was Molly Weasley. Harry looked at her slightly older face, seeing where Ginny got her looks and hoping that Ginny would grow large breasts like her mother. Molly wore the traditional knitted clothing but he was more than a bit turned on that she was showing a little cleavage. She also worse light red lipstick as if she had been to some function or another.

 

They were currently in the infirmary which was empty apart from them. It appeared to be night time from what Harry could tell from the shadows and darkness. He was currently in one of the steel made beds and found that he was only wearing a small gown covering his modesty.

 

“Have some medicine dear” she spilled some liquid which instantly removed the pain in his jaw. “That’s better, no swelling aswell………..you look as good as ever” she smiled.

 

“What happened?” Harry faked the question.

 

“Well Harry. It seems that Ronald may have hit you“ she confirmed.

 

“Hit me…..but why?”

 

“Well, he has got it in his head that you and Hermione did some ‘things’” she shook her head as if silently condemning her youngest son.

 

“What……NO!!! I’m with Ginny” he had to stop himself from smiling after the numbers of girls he had fucked so far. Only a couple of hours ago he had been so deep in Hermione’s throat that she couldn’t speak for 20 minutes because of the amount of cum she swallowed.

 

“I know that dear but this is what he thinks. I have had a word with him and he has said sorry to me about this and I know that you would be accept the apology and go back to the way things were”

 

“Mmmmm, I don’t know if I can do that Mrs Weasley”

 

“What Harry? He is sorry for what happened”

 

“I don’t think he is. He humiliated me in front of my friends”

 

“Please Harry dear, be reasonable” she slightly begged. She sat a little more on the bed which allowed her skirt to ride up her tight legs. Harry thought they would be great around his waist as he fucked her silly.

 

“Reasonable……I want him kicked out of Hogwarts”

 

“Harry nooooooo. I beg you please don’t say that”

 

“I mean it. He’s a danger to me and I want him gone” he confirmed. Harry smiled as she began to beg like a dog.

 

“Please Harry. I beg you, please don’t get him expelled from Hogwarts. This is his life. I’ll do anything” she begged. Tears leaking down her face and between her cleavage which he noticed.

 

“Anything?” he inwardly smiled.

 

“Anything” she confirmed as she nodded like a bitch as Harrys dick strained against the cotton threaded sheets. “Please Harry”

 

“Well as he took my dignity I feel like I need to take something from him” he told her, confusion covering her facial features as he brushed a tear from her face with his thumb. He then let his thumb drift down her face to her lipstick covered lips. Molly sat there shocked as with some pressure Harry popped his thumb into her mouth.

 

“Suck my thumb” and for some unconscious reason she did just that. Her lips wrapped submissively around the bed bound boy. She could now see his erection in the outline of the bed sheets. Harry took his thumb out and pushed two fingers into her mouth. She responded by running her experienced tongue over his finger as Harry pushed further into her mouth until she reached the back of her throat making her slightly gag. Her eyes slowly closed as she worked his fingers with her lips and tongue, as if expecting to be rewarded with some hot liquidy prize.

 

He pulled the bed sheet from his body as the other hand stroked his hard dick which she looked at out of the corner of her eye. Precum already licked from the tip which then ran down the length as he slowly pulled back and forth.

 

Harry then replaced his fingers with his tongue as he crashed his lips on top of hers for a heating exchange of wills. Mollys moth opened submissively allowing him to dominate as she moaned into his mouth when his long wet tongue pushed against hers. Their tongues massaged each other as Harry pushed his hands against her large breasts.

 

Panting Molly managed to pull away to collect her thoughts.

 

“We shouldn’t be doing this. I’m old enough to be your mum”

 

“That’s what makes it so wrong. Do you want me to call you mommy as I fuck you” he stroked her naked thigh as he said this. He could feel the shiver that ran through her body as he called her mommy.

 

“Stop Harry” she moaned as he pushed his face against her neck, his tongue delicately running circles over the area turning her on more and more. He felt himself pushed away from a second.

 

“If you don’t let this happen Ronald will never be successful. He will be a piece of shit you scrape of your shoe. I thought you loved your son more than that slut”

 

“Don’t call me that” she said, both aroused and flustered as she found what he wanted from her. Figuring out that this was his plan and that he’d probably fucked Hermione and other girls from the rumours floating around.

 

“I’ll call you what I want slut” and he gave her a gentle slap.

 

“Stop it” she pushed him of her again, or tried to at least but it was a feeble attempt.

 

“Make up your mind. There are plenty more whores that would be happy to please me”

 

“Wait” she thought. Her nerves were going through the roof. Here was a boy a quarter of her age, showing his dick to her as he stroked himself again…..wanting to fuck her, own her even. Molly hated it when a level of thrill ran through her body. She could feel the place between her thighs becoming wet as she thought what would happen if she let him.

 

“Im waiting” Harry whispered in her year and then pushed his tongue into her ear lobe.

 

“Mmmmmmmm” she moaned, her toes curling as he licked her sensitive spot. “Fine, only one time and no one finds out”.

 

That was all her needed. “SUCK ME YOU FUCKING WHORE” and she found herself face to face with the largest dick she had seen in ages. Harry was at the top of the bed laying down while she was at the bottom. She licked her lips and opened, allowing the crown into her eager and excited mouth. She hated herself as she immediately orgasmed when she tasted him, the slimy paste exploding her taste buds. That was all it took for her to become a slobbering mess as she serviced him like a pro, her mouth immediately went ¾ of the way down, her throat bulging as her tongue wrapped around his dick like a snake. Harry began to fuck her throat harshly as if he was fucking her cunt, she made all kind of sounds as his crown popped in and out of her well used throat.

 

“You’re not going to be able to speak for a week once I’m done with you” he moaned. “URGHHH, slut. If only your daughter was this good. She passed out the first time I did this” Molly was so turned on by this as she fingered her cunt, the fact that his dominance cause her harm thrilled her in a a sick way.

 

Her hands played with his full balls, eager to taste his seed while the other jerked the base. Harry meanwhile held onto the bed for dear life as he experienced the most intense blow job ever. He could feel he soft lips constantly bobbing up and down his down, her throat muscles tight and milking him into her stomach.

 

“GLURK GLURK” saliva ran over his balls as she choked on his dick but breathing could be done later. She needed him and only him. If she asked him to fuck another girl she would, she was hopeful it would be her own daughter as it would be amazing to feel him impregnate both mother and daughter at the same time. She had watched him and her daughter in the house and had smelt the cum covered panties of her daughter once Harry came in her but didn’t want to interrupt this mating. Now she wanted Harry to be fucking her aswell like some bitch in heat.

 

Soon Harry had ripped of the knit wear from Molly’s body and pushed his dick into her fully. She had a bit of hair on her cunt which he would make sure she would groom later on plus a little fat stomach but he liked that as he saw the jiggled as he fucked her like a mad man on cocaine. Harry pinned her to the bed as he thrust into her quickly. Molly gripped onto the bed clothes for dear life as Harry fucked her like a animal, her body felt free as she felt his dick rub against unknown places of pleasure for her.

 

“If you go to deep….I-I-I-Illlll CU--MMMMMMM” and she orgamsed. Her body exploded as his dick entered her womb and cum shot from the crown of his dick, filling her up with his seed.

 

“CARRY MY CHILD” he screamed as he motorboated her large tits. He bit down positively on her nipple as she screamed in ecstasy. A large wet spot formed on the bed as she came around his dick. Sweat covered their bodies as Harry continued to fuck her used body. Her legs were pulling him deeper into her cunt as he manhandled her tits while still cumming in her, her stomach was becoming bloated as his cum stored i side her.

 

“OH GODDDDDD HARRY” she screamed as she felt her stomach expand. Her heart was thundering as she pushed 3 fingers into her arse. All she knew was that she wanted to keep up the pleasure. Soon her fist disappeared into her arse as her eyes rolled back into her skull.

 

Suddenly Harry moaned “JESUS FUCKING CHRIST MRS WEASLEY”

 

“MMMM, do you like that” the older woman panted. Molly had somehow managed to angle the hand in her arse to give him a handjob through the skin separating the cunt from the anal passage, making him push fully into her body as his body spasmed.

 

He suddenly pulled out as he thought he may pass out if Mrs Weasley kept going. His cum didn’t stop though as he painted her body with his seed. It covered her tits, face and stomach and one It slowed she finished him off with a titty wank which milked the last couple of spurts of cum into her mouth.

 

“HUHUHUH” Harry and Mrs Weasley gasped as they lay down on the bed.

 

“That was amazing” Harry gasped. His balls feeling empty as Molly massaged the cream into her body.

 

“WOW” Molly moaned next to him. “I think your my true alpha. I have so many friends you could fuck. You could corrupt everyone” she moaned quietly.

 

“That’s the plan” Harry agreed.

 

From the door Harry spotted the person that he wanted to break. “Look Mrs Weasley……your wimpy son saw me fuck your gushing cunt. What do you have to say to him”

 

Molly looked up at her youngest son with a bit of disgust. “Why couldn’t I have had a son like you Harry. You would’ve had the balls to wake up one morning while I was cooking, bend me over and fuck me like a good son”

 

Harry smiled, “Say hello to your new daddy you cucked wimp”

 

Note:  
Ok, the plan. What I will probably do is write a extra scene at some point with will be M/M (massive orgy) - this may feature some M/F aswell but this is just for the people who like some M/M as I like this every now and then.

I want to include Tonks and Fleur at some point aswell.

As usual, any ideas let me know.....no matter how perverse, I'll still listen ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> Any ideas let me know.....no matter how perverse, I'll still listen ;)


	4. Xmas Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything.
> 
> There will be grammar mistakes but hey, was in a rush.

It had been 3 months after Harry had claimed Molly Weasley. When Harry shot his seed inside his ‘best friends’ mom, when he turned her into a submissive slave. 

Christmas came to mind as Ron sat in the living room in the burrow. The room was decorated in various different colours and decorations that showed the Christmas theme. A model of Santa and his reindeer flew around randomly, enchanted from the magic used on it. 

Ron’s mind was a broken mess. He had watched ‘him’ take his sister, pounding her tight little ass as Harry pulled on her nipples. Pumping his length inside her as her rear passage wrapped around him like a vice. He had watched as he took his girlfriend, the sounds of Hermione ’GLURK’ as Harry throated her. Then he took his mother which got worse as she announced a week later she was expecting Harry’s child. Ron thought his father would be upset but Harry compensated his father by letting him have one of his girls. A girl called Luna Lovegood. Ron could still remember the sight of his father fucking the little blonde so hard that her eyes rolled into the back of her skull as she came, cum squirting from her pussy as he pulled out and drenched her face with his cum.

“You should really help your mother with the plates” the sound of the voice brought Ron back to this world. Ron knew who it was immediately as he felt the pull of the magic and the sight of her wasn’t bad either. Looking up he saw her luscious blonde locks, her full plush lips and rosy cheeks. 

Fleur Delacour

This was why he was here. To witness the complete breaking of his family. Fleur and Bill had no idea about anything happening. Molly had told Bill that she had gotten pregnant by his father again which his father played along with. Harry had told Ron what he wanted and what scared Ron the most was that he wanted to see it aswell. To see his strong brother become a wimp like him, to see his wife broken.

“Well” Fleur huffed cutely. Fleur simply worse a light white dress which was both elegant and casual but showed off her busty breast size which was a 32C. 

“I think Harry is helping” he replied. He had already gotten a glimpse of his mom bent over the sink, her large milk filled breasts hanging out the apron while Harry had his jeans pulled down and was pushing his dick into her pussy. Juices leaked down her thighs as his hips contacted against her arse. Harry’s hands were tightly gripping her small baby bump as he fucked her hard.

Harder Harry, show this slut who is man of the house

Ron could only take so much until he shot his load over the tiled floor as he came.

“Well that is no excuse” Fleur continued. “She is your mother”

“Fine” he sighed defeated as he went off to find his mother.

 

Outside the Burrow  
“Oh my god Harry, we shouldn’t be doing this” 

“Shhhh, just wrap those perfect French lips around my dick, where they belong” Harry moaned as he caught her off guard as she was about to reply but Harry pushed his length into her open mouth. “That’s it Gabby, you are so much hotter than your sister” he complimented her which seemed to egg on the younger teen as she began to blow him. Her head bobbed up and down, her wet lips wrapped tightly around his shaft while her small tongue travelled the vein running down his dick which made him moan as his hands gripped the wooden fence for purchase as he new that otherwise her would end up fucking her face would may ruin the fun ‘party’ later.

He still couldn’t believe how much work it has taken to have Gabrielle Delacour in this position. Since summer had he started writing her as he knew she had had a crush on him and he thought the whole hero worship would make it easy but boy was her wrong. Slowly but gradually the letters got more risqué. At first it would be simple topics and comments such as ‘you look great in that dress’ (as she sent moving pics), then moving onto her sending nude pics to him and he replied telling her what he would do to her as he replied with her. He even managed to get her to admit that if she was horny enough she may leave a guy fuck her and Fleur as the same time even though Harry knew she was joking there was some truth to it.

“I want to bend you over this fence and fuck you Gabby” he moaned. Her eyes looking into his as the tongue worked the head of his mushroom dick, pre cum leaking which she was quickly becoming addicted too.

“I would love that Harry but we don’t have time” she motioned to her watch.

“Urgh” he sighed, a little frustrated at the time as he had enough of being so nice and thought he could get away with being slightly more aggressive as he watched her put him back into her mouth. Slowly he gripped her blonde hair and gently began to thrust into her mouth a bit. He could start to hear the slight sounds of his dick hitting the back of the throat but she didn’t complain. Then with one push his dick entered her throat and she began to choke. 

“Oh shit Gabby, hold it” he ordered as her hands began to panic. He simply looked into her eyes and she knew from that moment who was in charge. 

Another thrust “GLURK” followed by another “GLURK”. Harry loved the tightness of her throat as cum drained directly into her stomach, her throat muscles milking his shaft.

“Mmmm” she moaned as Harry saw one of her hands inside her wet panties.

“Someone likes this don’t they” and as a response a tear leaked down her cheek but Harry shuddered in shock as without any push from him, the kneeling girl took the entire shaft in her throat.

“OH FUCKKKKKkkk” he moaned. “I’m cummmmmming slut” and he kept himself in her throat as he pumped her stomach full, her lids fluttering as her body violently shook in orgasm. Harry slowly pulled his still cuming dick from her throat, shooting a couple of streaks over her face and down her cleavage. Her body quickly fell to the floor as she was in a puddle mess.

Harry got dressed back up and made his way to the house. “Come on Gabby, don’t want to be late”

 

Burrow living room  
“It’s so nice to see you”

“And you Mom, Dad”

“And who is this gorgeous thing” Arthur admired the women who stood next to his son. 

“How rude of me, this is Tonks” Charlie said proudly as his arm wrapped around her waist. Tonks was a metamorphmagus so she had the ability to change her shape and facial features but in the end she didn’t have to. She was slim and because she had just finished a shift as being a auror still wore the clothing so have black boots, black leggings and a dress and light brown top which hugged her figure. Her leggings clung tightly to her slim legs.

“It is nice to meet the person who has stolen my sons heart” Tonks blushed as she heard the comment by the elder of the family “the table is over here” Molly smiled as she ushered the couple over to their seats, giving her husband a nudge in the ribs as he checked of Tonks little arse, licking his lips as he felt his dick harden. Arthur had spent the entire morning with Luna, remembering her riding his dick as her little boobs bounced, his lips sucking her nipples as he came in her. He was a bit disappointed she had to go but looking at Tonks he was thinking maybe everything wasn’t lost.

The talking around the table increased as Charlie and Tonks were seated. The seating order was Arthur, Molly, Harry, Fleur, Bill, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, George, Angelina, Fred, Alicia, Bill and Tonks. Gabby had not been invited as she was going to her have a xmas meal with her parents but Harry knew that he would have both her and Fleur at the same time one day.

Harry smiled as he watched the smiling family, knowing what was about to happen. His dick was almost ripping out of his trousers. He looked at Tonks, her blue hair, her beautiful eyes and tight body. He was a bit surprised that Charlie had had a girlfriend but he was pleasantly surprised.

As the wine was poured the atmosphere became more and more laid back. Harry laid back in his chair as Ginny ducked under the table for a minute to suck his balls, cum eventually shooting over her face.

As she reappeared Hermione said “oh, you look like you have some food there. Let me get it” and took her finger, swiped the substance then stuck her finger in her mouth for 5 seconds as she basked in the taste of Harry’s dry cum “Delicious”.

“So Fleur, I was wondering if you could look over some photos as I am trying to be more fashionable as that is what Angelina keeps on telling me”

“Well if you want to get in with the ladies you need to look the part” Angelina said, playing her role perfectly as Harry gave a flick of her wand and turned up the vibrating device in Angelina pussy as couple of notches, the twins both knowing what was happening as the puddle in Angelina chair got noticeably larger.

“I would be happy to have a look” Fleur said, her voice slightly slurred because of the wine. Harry dragged his chair closer to Fleur as he got a whiff of her perfume. He had to stop himself from bending her over the table there and then, making him his.

Harry began to hand over the photos. The first batch were of pictures all of him dressed in various clothing but then they began to get riskier as less and less clothing was used. Harry made sure to watch Fleur reaction as she made various sounds until she hit a certain pic. There standing in his room in Hogwarts was Harry Potter nude, holding his long thick dick as she realised that something was coming out the tip. 

“Mmmmm” she bit her lip.

“Do you like that one” Harry tried to act casually as her husband sat mere inches away. “You should look at the next one” and then she gasped. The next photo zoomed out of the last one slightly to show the waiting face of Hermione Granger, her eyes and mouth open as his cum landed on her face. The load was so large that some of it shot across the camera lens.

Bill noticed this gasp and went to look at the photo but Fleur saved it at the last moment by angling it away from him. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, it is just that Harry really needs to get some new clothes” she stumbled as her eyes landed on Hermione who gave her a cheeky wink.

“Ok dear. Maybe you can take Harry shopping someday”

“I’d like that” Harry winked at Fleur as everyone else went back to talking. “Look at the next pic, I want that to be you”. She looked at the next picture which showed his dick pushing into Hermione’s arse. As she began to flick through the pictures more rapidly Harry brought his hand to her thigh. His hand moving up as Fleur gave no denial to stop him.

As he reached her pink cotton panties he could already feel the moisture and quickly pulled then aside to push his finger against her womanhood. He simply played with her as he looked directly at the pictures.

Harry fucking Ginny in the shower.

Harry fucking Angelina and Alicia at the same time

Harry pulling Hermione’s now pierced nipples

“Tell me you want it slut” Harry whispered. “Tell me you want me to fuck you”

“Mmmmmm, not here” she whispered.

“If not here then I won’t take you” he demanded her service. His fingers pushing slightly inside her but what finally broke her is when he went further down and started teasing her rosebud.

“Mmmmmm, Fuck me here” she whispered  
Harry nodded and pushed two fingers in her cunt and one into her rosebud. Harry was surprised at how much she body wanted this as it felt like his fingers were being sucked into her body. Fleurs breath hitched as the younger boy fingered her, nails digging into the table as the feel of her clothing rubbing against her hard nipples made it hard to think clearly.

“I want you to sit on my lap slut”, the slut part being said with extra gusto which almost made Fleur cum then and there.

“But Bill…” she whispered as she tried to stop from fainting in pleasure.

“Think of something” and then removed his fingers from her, her body needing him to finish her.

“mmmmmm, this picture doesn’t look right Harry” she spoke now loud enough for everyone.

“Yeah, it is the angle” Harry caught on quickly “come sit here to see it”. 

Seeing no reaction from Bill, Fleur stood and then slowly dropped her body onto his lap. Her breath immediately hitched as she felt the first contact of his long hard pole rub up against her womanhood. Everything about this screamed wrong but her body wanted to give herself to him and when she felt his hands around her waist her body let him guide her until her world was complete.

Her lips opened like a flower as the large head of his dick penetrated her body. Her legs gave way which Harry was not expecting as he bottomed out in her immediately. Cum shot into her womb as the sudden action made him cum from all the anticipation. He was more than a bit amazed that Bill didn’t notice, but what amazed him more was when Fleur began to casually ride him, her arse cheeks bounced as she rode his still hard dick. Harry couldn’t help but moan as her tight pussy massaged his dick.

Still flicking through the pics to act like this was normal, some of the audience watched and even pleasured themselves. Hermione and Ginny fingered eachothers pussies. Alicia gave George a pity jerk as he came over her hand which disgusted her.

Harry mouthed “Get rid of Bill, Charlie and Tonks for 5 minutes” Molly nodded.

“I need to show you your xmas gifts…..come come” Molly got up and and made a motioning movement to the people that he wanted to go.

“I’m……fine Bill. Harry is still……..shhhowing me his pics” Fleur said as she gently rotated her hips.

“Ok” and he kissed her on the head as he left.

Harry gripped her hips a bit tighter as they left “Why don’t you say we liven up this party”

“What do you meeeeeeaa” she trailed as Harry had lifted her up and bent her over the table. “HARRY, What are you doing?”

“Fucking you” he said as he began to quicken the pace. 

“Oh god, this cannot be happening” she moaned as she watched the people watching her get fucked. Harry pulled down her top to reveal her large tits. 

“Knew she was a slut” Hermione whispered.

“Bet she is loose”

Harry kept on pounding and then slipped out and back in but into a different hole “YEEEEP” she moaned as he was now fucking her arse. He pulled her nipples painfully which got her off more and then pushed her head sideways on the table. 

“I have one last photo Fleur” and then chucked it down as she cried as she saw her little sisters throat bulging with Harrys dick, eyes watering as she began to struggle against his grip on her head. 

“URGGGGH” and all fight left Fleur as cum pumped into her rear passage. “That is slut, become mine like your sister. I’ll even fuck your mom later”

“Mmmmmm” the thought of her sister, mother and her all bent over as Harry fucks them all makes her walls cums around Harry. 

Harry pulls out and sits back to have Hermione suck him off when the rest come back. Fleur has fixed herself back up aswell.

“Is everything ok?” Bill asked.

“Everything is perfect” Fleur answered as she felt Ginny’s tongue licking the cum out of her arse under the table.    
Main Living Room

“When did you lose your virginity?”

“17”

“What is your favourite position?”

“Doggy”

“Ewww, Mum” Charlie moaned.

“What, I have needs too” Molly said as she winked at Harry. They had been playing a game of Truth and Dare for the past hour or so which was slowly getting more and more lewd with the rules of Truth and Dare being forgotten in the drunkenness.

“If you could have sex with one person in this room who would it be?”

“Fleur” a large chorus of people said while there were one or two for Tonks and then Ginny and Hermione. Fleur looked happy as she looked at the other girlfriends of the brothers to be like ‘I’m the best’.

Harry had the next question which needed to be a good one. “This is for Charlie and Bill”

“Bring it” they both said loudly.

“Who would you fuck? Your mom or Ginny” Harry asked, silence befell the room as the words sunk in.

“I’m out” Charlie said straight away.

“That is sick” Bill groaned as he thought, looking at his sister, mother and then Fleur. “Fuck, I’m out”

Harry smiled gleefully. The forfit is that you get tied to the chair and cannot compete further. The muttering of “Oh man” could be heard as they were securely tied down.

Ginny winked at Harry as the plan was almost done. “Truth or Dare Tonks”  
“Um, dare”

“I dare you tooooo, make out with Harry for 2 minutes”

“Oh common, that isn’t right” Charlie said slighty peeved. He was cut off when his mother muttered a spell to silence her bound sons. 

Ginny nodded to her mother as she looked at the slightly nervous auror “Will you do it?”

“Ummm, sure I guess”

Harry was the first to lean in which was then slowly followed by Tonks. From his angle he caught a perfect sight of her ample cleavage from her low-lying shirt. The kiss at first was tender as he decided to let her feel it out but then began to use his tongue for entry to her mouth. After a minute she let him in and did he take advantage as Tonks was taken aback at how quickly his tongue took control of her, his hand was in her dark red hair as he dominated her. Her body felt like it was on fire as nothing else mattered to her but him. When he tried to pull back from the kiss she didn’t want it to stop, she wanted him to rip her clothes off in front of everyone and fuck her till she didn’t know her own name.

“Wow”

“Yeah….wow” Harry agreed as all that could be heard was deep breathing. “Hermione, your turn”.

“Tonks, truth or dare” Hermione directed the question to the panting woman. Smiling evilly.

“Huhuhuh, dare“

“I dare you to fuck Harry” the words only just left her mouth as Harry pushed Tonks back onto her back. His lips were back on her lips instantly and dominated her mouth again. It felt like seconds as she felt all her clothing vanish of her. His hands touched her bare breasts as his mouth had now left her mouth and was licking her slit. 

“Oh my god Harry” his fingers quickly disappearing inside her pussy as her cum covered the floor. “Cumming” she gasped as Harry kept going. 

Pant Pant

Tonks looked down to see her juices over his face. It was like a flash as she saw his dick and another second before it was pushed into her mouth. She worked her hard-thick shaft in her mouth. While in Hogwarts she was known as being the blowjob queen as her ability allowed her to change the tightness of her throat, the fullness of her lips, the length of her tongue and she was using all this right now. Her tongue literally grew to wrap itself around his dick and then jerk him down her waiting throat. Her hot wet mouth getting addicted to the cum. Harry was having the time of his life as he fucked her face hard, her makeup rolling down her eyes.

GLURK GLURK

Tonks tried to keep up with Harry’s aggressive style but he wanted more, he wanted her to give herself to her, for all of her holes to be his plaything and when she understood this she let go and he fucked her face harder than any of the girls as she tightened her neck muscles over and over again.

Meanwhile in the rest of the room the scene in front of their audience was getting them off aswell. All the people were in various states of undress. Ginny had walked over to her brothers and unzipped their flies as they need some relief aswell as they found their girlfriends were no longer theirs. Her hands wrapped around their dicks, (Bill was 6” and Charlie 7”) while both of her brothers struggled against her touch. Charlie moaned as Ginny licked the tip of his dick.

“I’ve always wanted to suck you guys off. Now Harry is giving me my xmas gift early” and then engulfed his dick as he jerked off Bill aswell who groaned as cum leaked out the tip.

“Fuck me Mr Weasley” Hermione screamed as he legs were wrapped around his hips as he drove into the teen. As soon as he saw Harry pounce on Tonks he knew he had to fuck Hermione. The first time he saw her he wanted to push up that Hogwarts uniform and ruin her and now he was. He made little work of the skirt and panties she wore and plunged into her wet cunt. He was a little surprised when he came across the pierced nipples but soon got over that as his teeth grasped one of the piercings and pulled making the teen moan out in pleasure. “Fuck me fuck me” she chanted into his ear as her tight little body squeezed his dick, he ‘d already cum in her once but then got hard again because of the ‘drug’ Harry gave him earlier. As Hermione had her pussy filled she pushed 3 fingers into her arse. Ever since Harry first fucked her arse she hasn’t been able to stop from fingering that hole or putting something up there.

“Oh fuck” Arthur moaned as he looked back to see the black princess that was Angelina with his tongue in his arse. Her course tongue eating him out while Alicia ducked under him and licked his balls as his dick entered Hermione.

Molly had Fleur to herself for the moment. Their sweaty bodies rubbed up against each other as Molly fingered the younger girls’ holes. She was pleased that her ass opened after a couple of pushes and Fleur moaned into Molly’s mouth as they kissed. “I have a idea love” Molly said as she fished a object out from under a pillow. 

GASP 

There in front of her was an orange 15” double ended dildo. “I want to try this” Molly sucked on one end and Fleur the other after a moment of awe gawking. Soon it was properly lubed up and Molly was first to push it into her arse and then with a quick push it pierced Fleur arse as the rubber dick pushed in, her ass cheeks rippling.

“Awww” Fleur moaned as they both were sat away from one another as they thrusted back. “FUCK” Molly moaned as the thrust got more and more powerful, orgasming as she felt the baby move and cum coating the dildo. Fleur fingered her cunt as her arse was ravished, with every push a small divot could be seen in her stomach as the dildo pushed into her colon. “God Fleur, this is so hot”.

“I want you to own me Harry” Tonks moaned from the side of the room. 

“Trust me, I will but I want your boyfriend to know who owns you”. Taking her hand, he led her to the couch where Charlie was getting a handjob from Ginny. 

“Hey cuck” he said when close enough to Charlie who looked over in shock to see his fully nude girlfriend and a very erect Harry Potter. Tonks has full perky breasts which Charlie always loved as he toyed with them while in bed and usually a shaved pussy but he snared wildly as he saw some hair down there which was a blue lightning bolt. “I want to you to know, this is personal” and with that Harry bent Tonks over the chair, her arse pointing out towards his dick as her hands dug into the sofa arm chair for balance.

“Oooooooohhhhh” both Tonks and Charlie moaned for vert different reasons. Harry began to pound her cunt again, her legs barely keeping her upright as her breasts hung hypnotically which Charlie had to shake himself to get out of that haze. Her nipples dragged against the fabric of the sofa as Harry pulled on her hair to pull her up for a open mouth kiss.

As they got closer to cuming he got rougher and her legs had given out but now she was pretty much face to face with Charlie as his dick held her in place. “Mmmm, he’s going to make me cum. Maybe he will get me pregnant” Tonks whimpered as Harry slapped her arse.

With a couple of thrusts Harry could tell they were both ready. “Ginny?” he asked the unspoken question as she jerked her brother.

“He is sooooo close master” her hand was slow in movement waiting for the go ahead from him.

“Where do you want my cum slut” he asked Tonks he was writhing in ecstasy.

“CUM IN ME…..PLEASE” and with that Harry released and began to fill her up again. Tonks life exploded as her body literally sucked all the cum from his balls and into her womb. Her eyes rolled into the back of the head as she stopped breathing for over 30 seconds in bliss. If she were to die now then she’d be happy but eventually she did begin to breathe again as Harry pulled out and cum leaked from her cunt which was then covered by Fleur who attacked the leaking pussy. “You taste sooooo good Nymphadora”

“MMMMMmmmmm” Charlie and Bill moaned as they came as Ginny jerked them quickly, cum going over their clothes.

“Hahaha, you came with my fucking your girlfriend and your sister giving you a handjob. Sick” and Ginny and Fleur laughed aswell as the brothers bowed their heads in defeat.

The orgy went on till the early hours of the morning. Once Harry was going with Tonks he sat back as Alicia got him hard again using her mouth and then Fleur went for a ride. Harry liked the way how her tits bounced and mentioned to her he wants her to have them pierced which made her cum on his cock immediately.

When Tonks regained consciousness with an approval nod from Harry, Arthur took her for a ride as he got her into a doggy position and push his mushroom head up her arse. “To feel so fucking tight Tonks. No wonder you wanted a real man like Harry in you”. Tonks just moaned in agreement until Hermione sat in front of the older women who began to eat her out.

All the while this was happening, the remaining Weasleys (Ron, Fred and George) stroked themselves as they watched Harry fuck them all. They dare not get involved without Harrys permission.

Finally, the night ended with all the girls in the circle looking up at Harry who stood in the middle. The males stood on the outside of the circle with Bill and Charlie released and beaten. Harry jerked his once again hard dick over their waiting faces until he began to unload. Cum streaked across their makeup ruined faces, dribbling down their bodies onto their breasts and pussy

“Clean these girls up boys” Harry snidely remarked and the guys dived in, licking his cum off the girls abused bodies.


End file.
